The Mutants of the Year 3000
The Londerz Crime Family is a criminal organization consisting of alien and mutant clients of the Dark Forces from the year 3000 in the Toei Multiverse, divided into the traditional mafioso family led by Don Dolnero and the mutant terrorist faction led by Ransik. History and Description In the time period leading up to the year 3000, humanity became involved in advanced genetics engineering in order to create generations with ideal physical qualities, such as the super strength evidenced by Katie Walker of Time Force. However, these experiments inadvertently led to the creation of the Mutants, with above-average power and abilities even greater than those of a normal civilian, at the cost of physical disfigurement. As a result, they were reviled by humanity and exiled to the farthest reaches of the planet, much to the Mutants' indignanty. Now at the same time, Earth had also come into contact with many advanced alien civilizations, trading with them to receive their extraterrestrial technology to better their society. However, the Aliens couldn't understand why humans would shun mutants just because of their differences, as their civilizations had no such need for prejudice or hatred. But like most other nations, those alien worlds had a few bad eggs of their own who wanted to take advantage of the confusion on Earth to benefit themselves. Those alien criminals began entering deals with the Mutants and corrupted their way of thinking by spreading thoughts of prejudice and hatred towards humanity over what they had done to them. And so an alliance between mutant and criminal alien was forged, with members of both sides embarking in criminal activity to get back at the humans, though some members still held onto hope that there could be peace achieved with humanity and tried living honestly. Eventually, two of the most powerful mutant-aliens, the humanoid mutant Ransik and the whale-like alien Dolnero, united their forces after a choice encounter with a representative of the Dark Forces, who made a deal with the two to grant them power beyond their wildest dreams to help them achieve their goals in exchange for the souls of the humans who dared challenge their supremacy. Members Ransik Ransik was the first mutant of the future, created from a genetic mishap, and one of the few who chose to retain their humanoid appearance following the Deal. All his life he had faced prejudice and hatred from humanity for his social status as a mutant, turning him cold, cruel, and unsympathetic. The only person who he loved and was loved in return was his deceased human wife, who was killed during a Mutant-Alien protest by a mob of angry humans. When she died, whatever shred of humanity Ransik had died with him, and he became paranoid to the point of murderously attacking anyone who showed him kindness, even the friendly scientist Dr. Louis Ferricks. Nonetheless, despite his ungrateful actions, Ransik proved to care about one last person even after going the edge, and that was his halfbreed daughter, Nadira. His deal with the Dark Forces, made during the period after his wife's death when he went mad and vile, allowed for him to be able to pull out bone-like weaponry from his body. He is currently reformed and in custody after regretting the decisions he made in hurting both Nadira and Frax. Don Dolnero Don Ateleaux Dolnero led the traditional crime family aspects of the Londerz Mutant Alliance. A corpulent, greedy mafioso godfather, Dolnero naturally had super-strength, flight capabilities through gas emissions, and pyro breath as per the abilities of his alien race. He was a noted client of the Dark Forces in the Year 3000, hoping to take control over the past and future to get rich as possible. Ateleaux usually supported Ransik's mutant-supremacy terrorist crusade by providing him with funds if only to be paid back in return with the spoils of their conquests. He secretly had an unrequited crush on Ransik's daughter, Nadira, and was also a secret keeper on Frax's tragic past, having earned the cyborg's trust many years ago when he saved Dr. Ferricks' son Gene from a rival criminal group. His deal with the Dark Forces allowed him to gain human form and amass enough power to forge his criminal empire. Ateleaux would eventually be betrayed and murdered by Frax out of paranoia that the crime boss would betray him just as Ransik betrayed him years before, as well as out of a belief that Dolnero was part of an inferior race that needed to be quashed in order for robots to ascend into dominance over Earth. Ateleaux Dolnero's soul now currently lies trapped in the Pit, bemoaning his fate and regretting his actions. Frax Formerly known as Dr. Louis Ferricks, he was once a kindly roboticist who saw hope in robots being equal to man, alien, and mutant alike, even saving Ransik from the assassination attempt by Venomark. However, Ransik back then was unsympathetic and paranoid towards any human due to the loss of his wife, and gleefully tried to murder Ferricks after stealing the Venomark antidotes and his team of Cyclobot attendants. Instead, Ferricks survived, barely alive and driven mad with hatred, and rebuilt himself into a cyborg named Frax, vowing to one day get revenge on Ransik and conquer the timestream with robots superior over mankind. Getting into good graces with Don Dolnero with his technological know-how, Frax used his connections to intergrate himself into Ransik's Londerz Family and begin plotting his revenge. His soul is currently tormented in penance in the Pit. Nadira Nadira is the daughter of Ransik. G.I.E.N. G.I.E.N. was an artificial intelligence program developed by the Master Control Program by copying the mental schematics of several incarnations of the Joker, and handed down to Don Dolnero to serve as the Londerz Family's accountant and spy. But in reality, the MCP had given Dolnero and Ransik GIEN's file in the hopes that the A.I. would go rogue and collect their souls due to the Dark Forces being unimpressed with the Londerz' performance so far. G.I.E.N. shared his template's childish instability and love of senseless chaos, caring only for pleasing his masochistic pleasures and desiring to become a God of Destruction to do as he pleased. GIEN's original intended chassis was stolen by the heavily wounded Dr. Ferricks following Ransik's attack to serve as his cyborg body, leaving the psychopathic manchild program trapped in cyberspace and throwing a temper tantrum. GIEN would eventually be freed by the corrupt Time Force officer Ryuya to fulfill his programming and destroy the Toei Multiverse to pay off his debt to the Dark Forces, but was swiftly recpatured by Ransik and used to overwrite Frax's mind to do his bidding instead. The two halves of the same cyborg were ultimately destroyed by the Q-Rex lasers, leading them to be collected for failure. Gluto Gluto Dolnero is the brother of Ateleaux Dolnero, and is a less successful individual. He served as the muscle and comic relief of the Londerz Mutant Organization. Despite his foolishness, Gluto cared deeply for his old brother, to the point where he personally led the charge to capture Frax after the cyborg killed the Don. He ended up freezing himself and turned in to the police upon realizing the consequences of his actions and wanting to escape the conflict before things really got out of hand. Venomark Venomark was a half-mutant half-insectoid alien assassin under the employ of Don Dolnero's rival crime family, the Kronz Gang. It was he who bit Ransik in his early days on orders from his bosses to keep him from being a threat, forcing the mutant to rely on Dr. Ferricks' serum to stave off the infection's lethal effects. Frax would later release Venomark from the X-Vault years later to have him finish the job by killing Ransik personally. Doomtron Doomtron is an evil Megazord built by G.I.E.N. as his intended chassis in his mission to destroy time itself and ascend to Hakaishin-hood. It ended up symbiotically linked to Frax following the latter's reprogramming to serve Ransik. The schematics for its design have since been transferred over to the MCP and KOMPLEX's database server for future reference. Tronicon A Cyclobot upgraded into a military grade battle droid-Megazord hybrid; it was grown to giant size after receiving an injection of mutant DNA & Trizirium Crystal energy to serve Frax's plans to overthrow Ransik. The design has since been copied to serve as the Super Battle Droid equivalent of the Cyclobots in the Dark Forces' armies. Max Axe A prototype Megazord designed by Frax to prepare for the reconstruction of Doomtron from GIEN's servers; it was loaded with artificial Mutant DNA to allow it to grow. Dragontron A draconic Megazord designed by Time Force that was rebuilt and reprogrammed by Frax to serve his ends in conquering the past. Notacon A kind-hearted, passive mutant that Don Dolnero used as a test subject in his deal with the Dark Forces to turn humanoid mutants into alienesque Kaijin; Notacon was horrified by his transformation and fled for the hills, not wanting to be indebted to the Dark Forces like the other Londerz prisoners. Nonetheless, because no one would help him due to his monstrous change, he was forced to turn to petty theft to get by in life, for which he was to be flashfrozen for 50 years. GIEN would later manipulate Ransik into reviving Notacon to force him to make bombs as part of another one of his destructive rampages, while also ruining the peaceful mutant's life even further. Associates The United Alliance of Evil The Zangyack Armada The Psyma Clan Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Clients Category:Subgroups Category:Non-Disney Characters